Speedless
by LovesAnimations1998
Summary: Losing a part of you is scary and unbearable.What if Sonic had to go through losing something? What then? It was just a regular battle with Eggman. Who knew it could turn out this way?


_**Hey Guys!**_

 _ **I've been gone for a long time I know but I'm back now! I'll try to write more frequently. It's just been hard recently as my life went downhill within these two years but I'm gonna be ok!**_

 _ **Anyway enough about me. This is just a little sweet story I've come up with. It took me so long to finish it but I hope it's ok and decent. I don't feel as though I've improved much or did a very good job with the characters.**_

 _ **But let me know what you think! I accept criticism!**_

 _ **This was supposed to be oneshot but I feel as though it has the potential of becoming a chapter story but I'm leaving that up to you guys to decide. I just don't want to give false hope like I did with all my other stories.**_

 _ **So please let me know if you want me to make it a chapter story!**_

 _ **Also the medical knowledge I put in here is what I got from reading up and I just hope it's sufficient. I'm not gonna too in depth as I'm not a professional but again let me know if I'm off key. I personally feel like I can't continue this story because I have lack of medical knowledge and I feel like I lost my touch on making those friendship and touching stories that I love to go for.**_

 _ **I always try to go for uncommon ideas but I definitely know this is not one of them. I hope it will suffice though.**_

 _ **I hope you enjoy!**_

 _ **LovesAnimations1998**_

* * *

 **Lightning.**

That's the first thing that ran through Sonic's mind. The rapid splashes of puddles caused by Sonic himself can be heard. He was soaked wet from top to bottom but at the moment it wasn't important to him. He looked left and right desperately. He scowled in frustration and showed determination gleaming in his eyes. Thunder rumbled and echoed through the forest. Sonic veered in different directions in order to avoid all the trees blocking him. He wasn't running as fast as he used to as the water soaked in his fur and quills made him heavier and the fact the ground is more slippery due to the water from the heavy storm. A flash of blue crosses through the trees. The strong wind created by Sonic's speed caused the trees the rustle harder and shake violently, sending leaves flying in all directions. Sonic's ears perked up when he heard the sound of machines humming.

"That way!" Sonic exclaimed.

He quickly turned around to the source of the noise. A huge robot standing on two legs with claw hands emerged. At the top of it was a small glass dome enough to fit one person.

"Eggman! Let's settle this!" Sonic shouted with a huge grin while raising his fist.

"You're gonna pay this time hedgehog!" Eggman sneered angrily.

The robot retracted a small rectangular door which revealed about eight launching holes. Sonic smirked and put one leg behind him. He was prepared to run and dodged all of his missiles. Eggman pressed a button and it released multiple missiles all at once, targeting Sonic. Sonic sped around the forest avoiding trees and was gradually gaining more and more speed. There was a large rocky wall ahead. Sonic smirked as he made sharp U-turn to avoid collision with the wall. The missiles are unable to avoid such a large wall so quickly. They made contact with the wall and caused a huge explosion. Sending chunks of rocks everywhere. Sonic dodged left and right avoiding the rock debris raining down on him from above. As the rocks has made contact with the ground, the ground shook more vigorously and dirt was spilling everywhere.

Sonic proceeded dashing around all the obstacles coming his way. He was giggling arrogantly with a huge grin on his face. Eggman who has got all flustered by what Sonic has done. The fact that he always dodges whatever attack that comes his way has made his blood boil. Eggman raging out his anger as he tries to catch Sonic with the claw hands of his robot. He used one of the arms and launched it at Sonic who was coming at him at a close range. Sonic leaped into the air just as the claw hand harmlessly swoop by him. Sonic curled up into a ball and performed a homing attack at Eggman. The attack was so powerful that it cracked the glass dome Eggman was residing in.

"Agh! Why you lil' pest!" Eggman growled angrily.

Sonic did a backflip as he landed on the ground safely. Just as Sonic landed on the ground, the glass dome with a single crack begin to spread into multiple cracks which quickly spread all over the whole dome. The crunching sound of the glass breaking has made Eggman cover his arms over his face swiftly in order to protect himself. The glass shattered into many pieces as it fell into Eggman's seat and some clanking off the robot and falling to the bare ground with soft thumps. As the glass breaking took place. Sonic took this opportunity to destroy the robot. He attacked at the joints so that it'll become unmovable. Sonic attacked using his homing attack. He attacked the legs first and it got destroyed instantly as he sliced the robot down. The two joints bursts into flames as electricity sparked and the groaning sound of the robot falling forward. It crashed with smoke releasing from the broken mechanism inside the robot. Eggman crawled out the robot with scratches and bruises. Eggman looked back at his robot as he saw it completely in ruins as every part of it was dented or opened up revealing all the wiring inside. Eggman cursed under his breath as he summoned his Egg-Mobile with his wristwatch.

"Heh! Looks like you lost again Egghead!" Sonic cried happily while wagging his finger.

The whirring sound of Egg-Mobile could be heard and it descended towards Eggman. He hopped on briskly and grabbed the steering before ascending up into the air again.

"I'll show you next time hedgehog! When you do, you're gonna regret it!" Eggman replied menacingly as he raised his fist in the air.

Sonic shook his fur in order to try and get some water off. He sneezed shortly after that. He rubbed his nose with his finger and sniffled.

"I better get home before I catch a cold but beating Eggman was sure fun!" Sonic laughed at himself.

Lightning flashed through the sky and strike down upon a tree that was behind Sonic. A loud thunder boomed and as Sonic whipped his head to follow the trace of the sound but was encountered with a tree falling his way. Sonic eyes widened as he tried to dodge it by running away. Sonic slipped onto the ground as the ground was covered with water holding no friction. Sonic made a second attempt to escape but was too late as the tree crushed onto his legs. Sonic swore to himself at that moment he wished he was dead. The pain was so overwhelming that it blinded him for a brief moment before succumbing to a very cloudy vision. The world was spinning and he couldn't fight to stay awake longer any moment. He weakly pressed a button on his watch as he went limp and closed his eyes.

 **Darkness.**

That's all he could see. How long was he like this? What happened?

Sonic slowly opened his eyes and he blinked a few times to refocus his eyesight. The ceiling was white and there were drapes covering the window. It blocked most of the sunlight out but it was still enough to light up the room dimly with a warm orange colour. Sonic felt confused about what was going on. He put his two hands on either side and pushed himself up slowly. He was able to sit up but felt a tugging pull from his right hand. He looked down to see a tube that was inserted beneath his skin and connected to the packet of medicine placed on a small hanger that was higher than him. He looked around and noticed he was in a soft warm bed. His lower body was covered with a blanket. He sigh in relief that he didn't lose his legs. He pulled the covers off and widened his eyes in bewilderment. He trembled at what he saw as his lower legs were casted up. Sonic's breathing deepened as he panicked. He slowly put his legs over the edge of his bed. He placed his bare feet on the ground and started exerting pressure as he tried to balance himself. His legs trembled uncontrollably and he felt his legs giving under the pressure from still being weak. He wobbled violently before falling on the cold hard ground with a loud thump along with a loud metal clanking sound. He looked around to see what the sound was but to find out it was the hanger with the medicine attached to it. He winced weakly as he tried putting his arms under him in order to stand up again. He struggled harder and tried going faster as his attempts became more desperate.

"Sonic! Stop!" a voice ringed out with concern.

A warm hand could be felt on his shoulder and he looked to see who it was. Blue eyes met his and it calmed him down a bit. The orange fox who was kneeling down with one knee in order to aid his friend. Sonic was about to fall to the ground again but Tails has caught him by placing his hands under his arms. Tails was pulling him up as gently as possible to not injure his legs any further. He slowly sat him down on the edge of the bed and stood in front of him.

"Sonic what were you thinking? You've could have hurt yourself." Tails whispered gently.

Sonic looked at him and gulped nervously. He was feeling ashamed of what he did but was mostly fearful.

"Tails? Can I ever walk a-again?" Sonic said with a shaky voice.

Tails could see the fear in his eyes and his body language. His ear were flattened and his body was tensed up. The ability to walk. The ability to run like he always would. He felt complete remorse for him as he looked so frightened of losing his ability. Tails had tears welled up in his eyes and he sniffled. Tails wrapped his arms around Sonic and hugged him tight.

"You will be able to ok? You can walk. You just need time. I know it's scary not being able to do it now but I will be here to help you through it. That's what family is for." Tails said while crying from seeing him in this state.

Sonic wrapped his arms around him. His eyes closed tight and tears streamed down his face. It may only be a while where he lost what he loved the most but it's going to hurt so much. He felt like a part of him was taken away forcibly and he had no control over it. He felt like his freedom and will was taken along as well. His speed was everything in his life. It protected his friends and himself. It gave him joy to great extends. It gave people hope and it even given himself hope. It was gone and there was nothing he could do about it but he'll try to keep going as he know he's not alone. He has Tails. His Brother. His Family. His Best Friend.

Tails stroke his head gently as he tried his best to comfort him.

"I promise it's going to be ok. I'll make sure of that." Tails said in a reassuring voice.

He wiped Sonic's tears but he just cried harder and hugged him tighter. He continued stroking him and whispering words of reassurance and comfort. He was going to be there for him no matter what it takes.


End file.
